The Destiny Heart
by Cleo Burton
Summary: Soon after her wedding to Tidus, Yuna discovers a diary of a High Summoner dead for 400 years. It is then she realizes she had it so much easier than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**The Destiny Heart**

_**A Final Fantasy X Fan Fiction**_

_Prologue_

The windstorm that struck Besaid was nothing if not mildly devastating. Yuna and Tidus were just returning from their short honeymoon. Yuna, having spent some time as a Sphere Hunter, took a great interest in Spira's history. But as the devastation was cleared away, Yuna had no idea the amount of history that this small disaster would cause them to find.

The houses, surprisingly, had been hit the least. The ruins that were nearer the water, however, couldn't say the same thing. Thankfully, the temple was mostly safe as well. Despite the fact the Fayth was gone and the temple was mostly for nostalgic purposes, it was still a vital part of their history. Not unlike the ruins that got destroyed down by the beach, unfortunately. Yuna's former guardian, Wakka, was part of the clean-up crew. Lulu, another of Yuna's former guardians, was helping Yuna unpack into a small house near hers and Wakka's house.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, strolling in and caked with dirt from helping clean up. "Wakka wants you. The clean-up crew found something."

"Coming," she said, hurriedly pulling her boots on and stumbling out the door.

"Yuna!" Wakka called, dirt smeared across his dark skin. "Come here!"

Yuna walked over to where there had once been a large tree just outside the village. Now there was a large, almost perfectly square hole in the ground.

"What happened here?" Yuna asked, dropping into the hole with the help of Tidus and Wakka, both of them dirty and sweaty from working all day.

"When we were cleaning up some of the roots and branches that fell, one of our crew members fell through the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't deep, but I think we found the remains of a house before the Village was built," Wakka explained.

It wasn't high. As a matter of fact, Yuna was still eye-level with the grass where she had been standing not long ago. But the perfectly flat stone walls suggested perhaps a basement of a house that was destroyed a long time ago. Any furniture or belongings that had been there had probably been destroyed for years. Yuna couldn't remember a time when Besaid houses had basements of any kind. However, the soil wasn't moist, so Yuna thought that perhaps something might have been preserved.

"How long do you think this has been down here?" Yuna asked, brushing the earth from one of the walls.

One of the island's historians stood after having examined some of the symbols on the wall; "Judging by these, this house was built about 400 years ago. I can't read most of them, but I can make out a name… Hakaiya?"

"I recognize the name!" Yuna exclaimed after a few moments. Without much more explanation, she clambered out of the hole, brushed the majority of the dirt off of herself and ran full out to the temple.

After several people bowing to her in the prayer of New Yevon, Yuna made her way slowly to the ring of High Summoners. After some hunting, Yuna found the faded statue of Hakaiya. Petite but majestic, hold a staff with a blade on the end. Time had eroded most of what must have been a beautiful face, but the name was perfectly preserved. Yuna didn't know much about her, but if she was also from Besaid…

"Yuna?" Tidus asked softly from behind her.

"She was a High Summoner," Yuna said breathlessly.

"She was?" Tidus asked, coming to stand next to her.

"About 400 years ago, yeah. She brought about one of the longest Calms Spira ever knew. About 15 or 20 years, if I remember correctly."

"How do you know this?" Tidus asked.

"In my training to be a Summoner, I was taught about some of the more memorable High Summoners. Hakaiya's story is particularly sad. She lost all her Guardians on her pilgrimage. That is why her story is rather short in the old teachings."

"Well, I think someone survived," Tidus said. "Come on."

At her little house, Wakka was standing in her main living are with a long box. It was amazingly well preserved, despite its obvious age.

"We found this at Hakaiya's house," Wakka said, indicating the box. "I figured that maybe you might want it."

Yuna knelt on the floor and grasped the lock gently. The golden metal all but crumbled in her fingers from its age. The hinges acted similarly as she opened the top of the small chest as gently as she could. The wood, however, had a beautiful aged patina and had obviously been buried in a sandier area, judging by the smoothness and durability of it.

A short staff and a book were inside, wrapped gently in a fine but durable silk. All of contents were amazingly well preserved. Yuna opened the front cover of the book. A piece of folded paper fell out of the front cover. It read:

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this, I am already dead. The staff you see is called the Destiny Heart. It was High Summoner Hakaiya's most prized possession. This little book you are probably holding in your hands is the story the Maesters and the general denomination of Yevon doesn't want you to know about. Hakaiya wanted to avenge the ones she loved against Sin… and she succeeded. _

_So read on. You won't be disappointed._

_High Sumoner Hakaiya's second guardian._

Yuna opened the small book and began to read:

_**The True Story of High Summoner Hakaiya**_

_Day 1_

_I guess I should start recording my journey. I just acquired my first Aeon today, and Terran, Sekkachi and I are on our way to board a boat to take us to Besaid. I didn't always want to be a Summoner, but I guess life-changing events are enough to do that to a girl. It all started when I was 12, living in Luca…_

**Chapter 1- A Tragedy**

Terran was 15 at the time. He had been friends with the young Hakaiya since she was an infant. Adorable little Hakaiya… fast turning into little hellion Hakaiya. The 12-year-old tomboy was currently bouncing a Blitzball on her knee skillfully. She was already pretty good. It was her life-long dream to be a famous Blitzer.

Terran? He didn't know what he wanted to do. He wasn't athletic enough to be a Blitzer, but he had too many issues with authority to be a fisherman or military man. He could be a Crusader, or travel the world to try something out, but he enjoyed staying at home too much. As he watched Hakaiya, her light blue eyes gleaming in the sun, her short red-brown hair waving with her movements, he realized he could never leave his friend anyway.

"Kaiya!" A short little blonde boy came barreling out of the house. His blonde hair was cropped close and his eyes, so much like Hakaiya's, were determined. "It's my turn! I wanna play with it!"

"No!" Hakaiya admonished her brother, barely nine at the time. "You're not old enough, Sekki!"

That was a lie, Terran though. Sekkachi was plenty old enough to play with a Blitzball. Hakaiya was barely eight when she started.

"Nuh-uh!" Sekkachi exclaimed, making a grab for the ball, which Hakaiya promptly pulled out of his reach. "You were eight when you got that and I'm already nine and a half!"

"Well, it's mine and you can't play with it!" Hakaiya said petulantly.

"MOOOMM!!" Sekkachi bawled, running back into the house.

"Baby!" Hakaiya called after him.

"You couldn't let him play with it for just a few minutes?" Terran asked, looking at Hakaiya with that annoying older-brother look that he had that just ticked her right off.

"What if he lost it?" Hakaiya asked, scowling. Suddenly, her face became very serious. "Since the Calm ended, everything's been really expensive. It's hard to ship stuff with Sin attacking every five minutes."

Terran smiled at her. She may act immature, but she was growing up daily. They had known each other almost literally forever. Terran's father moved to Luca from Bevelle, hoping for a better place to start a family, taking Terran's very pregnant mother away from the hubbub and highly religious overtones of Bevelle. Just a few days before Terran was born, Hakaiya's newly married father hired Terran's father in his family shop. It pulled in decent money, especially during Calms and Blitz season, when travelers and tourists were abundant. Soon after, Hakaiya's mother opened a small inn. Business was good, especially with Blitzers and Summoners on their pilgrimage. She hired Terran's mother soon after Terran was born. Their families became almost family-like in their closeness. In times of tragedy, much like the one those two families were living in, large families were a rarity. Mothers buried their children and visa versa on a daily basis in the time they lived. So any friends and family was really a good thing.

"Hakaiya!" a woman's voice shouted, bringing Terran out of his musings. Hakaiya's mother, Narika, was coming out of her house, Sekkachi at her back, her eyes blazing. "Why do you pick on your brother?"

"I don't!" Hakaiya said, looking at her shoes and holding her Blitzball behind her back. "He just wanted to play with my ball and it's special and I didn't want him to lose it."

"You know the rule, Kaiya," Narika said softly, bending down to Hakaiya's level and holding out her hand. "You can't share it, no one can have it."

"I'm sorry, mommy," Hakaiya said, not giving up her ball. "I'll share it. I promise."

"No, Kaiya, give it here," Narika said firmly.

Hakaiya gave up the ball begrudgingly and turned to sit on the wall with Terran; "Thanks a lot, Sekki!"

Sekkachi looked very apologetic; "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play with it."

Terran looked at Hakaiya with firm eyes. She rolled her own eyes and looked at her brother; "It's ok. I should have shared."

"So you don't hate me?" Sekkachi asked.

"No, I don't hate you," Hakaiya said reluctantly. "Now can Terran and I be alone?"

Sekkachi shrugged and walked off into the house. Terran put his arm around Hakaiya's shoulders; "That was very mature of you."

"Thanks," Hakaiya leaned into the teen's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Terran pushed his long blonde hair out of his almost sky-blue eyes, his tan skin taking on a golden hue in the sunset; "I should get home. Mom doesn't like me to be out past dark."

"All right," Hakaiya said. It wasn't uncommon in these troubled times that mothers kept their children close as long as possible. Hakaiya also headed in for the night, after staring out over the harbor. She sometimes wished she could travel, to sail on those golden waters. Someday, she would be a famous Blitzer and she would travel the world. She would be famous.

She couldn't wait.

***********

Hakaiya awoke later that night. She knew it was late at night; it was still dark outside and most of the town lights had been turned out. Suddenly, Narika burst into the room. She looked frazzled and only half aware of her surroundings. Her father, Siirden, was holding a sleepy Sekkachi on his hip.

"Hakaiya, wake up!" Narika exclaimed. "Grab anything you can carry in your pack! You have to run!"

Hakaiya bolted upright out of her bed and ran to her wardrobe, pulling out a simple rucksack and piling clothing into it. She also put the pile of clothes that her mother handed to her—Sekkachi's things.

"Terran is waiting outside for you," Narika said, fastening a cloak at her daughter's throat. "Head to the other side of town and go up the steps to the High Road. Wait there until Daddy and I can come get you, ok?"

"Why?" Hakaiya asked, slipping on the boots that were handed to her. "What's wrong?"

Narika sighed; "Sin has been spotted several miles off the coast. A fishing boat from Killika has just brought word."

"Mommy, no!" Hakaiya exclaimed, clinging to her mother's sleeping gown.

"You have to," Narika said, her blue-grey eyes welling up with tears. "You have to go!"

"Come with us!" Hakaiya suggested. "We can all run together, us and Terran's family!"

"Believe me, sweetie, I wish I could, but you know Daddy and I have to stay. We have two Summoners staying at the inn and we have to make sure they are safe."

Hakaiya tearfully clung to her mother; "I'll stay with you!"

"No, honey, you have to run," Narika repeated. "Now go, you don't have much time."

Just outside the house, Terran was waiting, a sword at his hip and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. His mother, Eliode, was just running up behind him, her own blonde hair swept away from her pale face.

"Sin is coming this way!" she exclaimed. "It's been spotted and it's moving fast."

"Go!" Narika exclaimed. "Run! Please, run!"

Hakaiya finally obeyed, grabbing Sekkachi's hand and running across town as fast as her legs could carry her. Lights had begun to come up again, people scrambling to abandon their homes for safety as quick as they could. Terran dragged the two siblings along at an alarming rate until they finally reached the staircase at the edge of town. Hakaiya looked out over the water, checking if she could see Sin from here.

"Hakaiya, come on!" Terran grabbed her forearm and dragged her by her forearm to the beginning of the High Road.

The moon provided a little light, but from what Hakaiya could see, there were no fiends to be found. They walked about a half-mile up the road before they took shelter in a small, dark pillar. Sekkachi promptly curled up on the grass and fell to sleep.

"I wish I was that lucky," Terran said, lighting a small light.

"Will our parents be OK?" Hakaiya monotoned.

"I don't know," Terran said, curling up. "I think it's best if we just wait here and hope for a miracle, I suppose."

Hakaiya didn't sleep, unlike her male cohorts. She dozed for a few minutes at a time, but there were screams, sickening cracks, and loud crashes all night. Her home was being trashed and there was nothing she could do about it. It was a restless few hours for the redhead. It felt to her like days before, finally, everything went quiet. Hakaiya could see the pale starts of daylight just outside her makeshift shelter.

"Terran!" she whispered, shaking his shoulders. "It's morning!"

Terran shot awake; "We made it…"

"Terran our parents!" Hakaiya exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sekkachi asked blearily.

"It's quiet. We're going to find Mom and Dad," Hakaiya explained, shouldering her sack.

"I'm coming with you!" Terran exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sekkachi exclaimed.

For once, Hakaiya didn't disagree. As they made their way to town, the silence grew thicker and thicker. Finally, they reached Luca. It was destroyed. Hakaiya walked slowly the familiar and yet alien path to her home. A few survivors were extracting the dead and wrapping them in shrouds.

Hakaiya hoped her parents had run away, escaped… anything. She just hoped they were alive. But as she passed the inn, something grabbed her ankle. She jumped but looked down to see the bloody arm of her mother.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, kneeling so her mother could see her easily.

"Hakaiya," she groaned, holding her daughter's wrist. "The Summoners… tried to fight. They… died trying. Please… please be safe… Terran… please Terran take care of… them. Take care of my children… please."

"Mom… how?" Hakaiya cried, tears streaming down her fair face.

"Where are my parents?" Terran asked.

"I don't know," she said, adjusting herself to breath easier. All her visible skin was spattered with blood. "Please… there is a boat leaving. Terran… promise to take care of them."

"I promise," Terran said, tears in his eyes, knowing the truth all ready. "I will take care of them, Narika."

Hakaiya had to drag herself away from her mother's body as the survivors came and wrapped her body, tucking the charms into the wrappings. Hakaiya trudged slowly along the road, her head hanging low. As they walked to the docks, Hakaiya felt a sinking feeling in her gut… she knew her life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

_That day in Luca changed my life. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I knew being a Blitzer was no longer an option. And then I met Lady Issandra…_

**Chapter 2- The Road to Killika**

The grieving trio made their way down to the docks to catch the boat Narika mentioned. The way the survivors looked at them, they knew the truth. They later found out that Narika was the only one to survive the attack for any length of time. Eliode and Siiran were killed almost instantly and Eliode's husband, Terran's father, had been pulled into the water by Sin's magic… He was never found.

As they reached the docks, the only belongings they owned on their person or in their packs, a beautiful woman was just descending the docks. She had on a long white coat with a hood pulled over flame-red hair. Striking green eyes looked out over the destruction with controlled compassion.

"My lady Summoner!" one of the townspeople exclaimed. Hakaiya recognized him as one of the survivors that wrapped her mother's body.

"I am Issandra from Djose," she said in a controlled, bell-like voice. She then performed the prayer of Yevon before she looked out over the destruction again. "Sin?"

"Yes!" the man said. "We had feared our loved ones would become fiends! The summoners staying at the inn died trying to protect us!"

"Please calm down," Issandra said in a cool tone of voice. Four men and a woman were flanking her like bodyguards. "My Guardians will kindly assist you in cleaning up and I will gladly perform a Sending for your loved ones."

The five bodyguards, whom Hakaiya had to assume were the aforementioned Guardians, spread out in different directions to help. Issandra almost passed her by, but caught Hakaiya out of the corner of her eye. She knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Hello there," she said with a small smile. It then faded quickly. "I'm terribly sorry. Did you lose someone important?"

"Yes, my lady," Hakaiya answered, mostly out of respect.

"Please, don't call me your lady," Issandra said. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever that boat will take us," Terran answered, indicating the one currently in the port.

"That boat is off to Killika," Issandra said. "I just came from there. I hope you all the best in your travels. Now if you'll excuse me…"

With majestic, practiced steps, Issandra clutched her staff as the prepared for her Sending. Hakaiya almost wanted to stay and watch, but at the same time, didn't. They boarded with no trouble and, as the winds carried them south to the island of Killika, Hakaiya saw the Issandra begin a practiced and fluid dance, pyreflies dancing up and around her. A tear rolled out of those beautiful blue grey eyes as Hakaiya looked unknowingly into her future.

**********

It wasn't a long trip to Killika— just a few days or so. By the time they reached Killika, Hakaiya had mostly gotten all of her tears for her parents out of her system. Sekkachi wasn't really old enough yet to understand, but he was aware. However, like he usually did, he brushed it off rather easily. Sekkachi wasn't one to dwell. Hakaiya envied that in him.

They docked in Killika very early one evening, just before dusk. They unsteadily walked down the ramp from the small sailboat onto a set of long docks. Killika appeared to be built entirely on the water with docks connecting all the buildings. Terran was first off. He ran a hand through his tangled and stringy hair and sighed deeply.

Terran was a boy of duty. Despite the fact he may not like the current situation, he knew he had a promise to keep. He turned to his to younger companions; "I'm going to look for a place to stay for the night. I have some gil for emergencies. Find some food for you and Sekkachi, Hakaiya."

Hakaiya nodded and watched Terran disappear into one of the buildings. After some exploration with Sekkachi, they found a small shop that sold food and drink on the cheap. Fish was abundant in the area, as was fruit and nuts, so food was never a problem. Not to mention so few people lived in Killika, so there was never a huge demand. Using some of what little money they had, they purchased fruit, nuts and water for dinner that night for the three of them. Hakaiya sat with Sekkachi on the edge of the docks and waited patiently for Terran to return.

Meanwhile, Terran was just searching for an inn or some place where they could all stay for the night when a man in his twenties spotted him.

"Hey, kid!" he shouted, dropping down from his place on one of the higher platforms of the city.

"Me?" Terran asked after looking over both shoulders, looking for the "kid" the man so brashly referred to.

"Yeah, you," he said. "What yah lookin' for? Maybe I can help."

"I need a place for me and my companions to stay," Terran said, hoping this man could maybe help them find a place.

"Shouldn't your parents be doing that?" the man asked.

"My parents were… killed a few days ago when Sin attacked Luca," Terran said quietly. No need to lie to the man.

The man looked at Terran quizzically for a few minutes; "I'm Hido. What's your name, kid?"

"Terran," he answered shyly.

"You ever work on a fishing boat before, kid?" Hido asked.

"No," Terran answered. "Why?"

"We recently lost one of our men. Went off to Bevelle to start a new life with his new family," Hido explained. "I figured you could use some help."

"Why would you help me?" Terran asked, still reserved. "You don't know me."

"Lets just say I knew a kid like you one time, and he turned out all right," Hido answered, his thin brown eyes taking on a faraway look. "Look, you look like a fast learner. Why don't you meet me here tomorrow morning. I can find a place for you and your party to stay for a while."

"That would be great!" Terran exclaimed, his big, bright blue eyes shining with gratitude.

"Go find 'em," Hido answered. "Your friends, I mean. I'll show you to a place where you can stay."

Terran veritably ran along the dock to find the siblings. They were sitting together on the edge of the dock, having the subdued look of recently ruined lives. Terran walked slowly up to them and sat, putting a hand on Hakaiya's shoulders.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. "I met a man who's going to help us. He has a place for us to stay."

Hakaiya nodded and stood, fatigue weighing down her small form in a way that belonged on a woman 20 years older than her. She shouldered her pack and took her brother's hand and led him behind Terran.

Hido was waiting for Terran to return. When he saw their small party, it took all his self-control for his jaw not to drop. _God, they're just kids!_ Hido remembered when his mother died from a Sin attack about ten years before. It had crushed his older brother, just barely 18 at the time. He then had to become primary caretaker to Hido, along with their barely-walking baby sister, Lyla. It had been rough on his family, but Terran couldn't be much older than 15 or 16. These kids definitely weren't related to him either. Hido grimaced and strode forward to meet them.

"Hido," Terran stood strait. "This is Hakaiya and Sekkachi. I'm… taking care of them."

"All right," Hido said, glad his surprise was out of his system. "Come on."

Hido led them to a small hut on the bottom layer of residential housing along the docks. It was only a single room with two beds, a small kitchen area, and a window facing the ocean.

"It's not much," Hido said with a grimace. "But it's good, right?"

"It's just fine," Hakaiya said with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Hido, sir."

"Please, just call me Hido," he said. "And Terran, I will see you on the docks tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

_After Hido hired Terran on the fishing boat, the S.S. Raven, we were pretty much on our own from then on. Terran provided for our family, and I took care of the things in the home, including raising Sekki. It wasn't long before I decided what I wanted to so with my life..._

**Chapter 3- A Stolen Youth**

Hakaiya, Terran and Sekkachi were not the first orphans that Killika had ever taken in because of Sin. They still had each other, however, which was more than most orphans could say. Hido hired Terran on the fishing boat. The boy quickly took to sea life. He was sharp and took things up rather quickly. He was also light and agile, so he did a lot of jobs up high in the rigging. He also brought in enough money to support the small "family" they had started.

Hakaiya would spend a lot of time watching through her window at night when Terran was away. If he were lost at sea, she wouldn't be able to go on. Not easily, anyway. She did her part by taking odd jobs. While the villagers were very kind, providing light attire for the tropical environment, furnishings for the small house, and just whatever they could do for the youngsters, there wasn't an abundance of materials to go around. Hakaiya quickly learned to sew and got paid for things like repairing ripped fishing nets, mending clothing, and other odd jobs. Her skill quickly became famous and the local garment supplier quickly hired her to help from her home.

Terran and Hakaiya were quickly going through changes in their appearance. They were both growing quickly. Hakaiya was filling out through her figure and Terran's childish roundness was hardening into deep, sinewy muscle. Terran had lopped all his hair off (much to Hakaiya's chagrin) and Hakaiya was finding keeping her hair short a hassle. She let the beautiful, auburn tresses grow to frame her beautiful, high-boned face.

When Hakaiya turned 13, just eight months after being ripped from her life in Luca, she began reevaluating her priorities. When she first started out in Killika, granted, working hard as a young seamstress was a necessity. They couldn't live off of Terran's fishing wares alone. But they were pretty established. So Hakaiya began thinking hard about what she truly wanted to do.

'_What is my dream?'_ She thought to herself as she repaired a fishing net for the Raven, work she did for a very discounted price. '_Being a Blitzer is out. I mean I don't even know where my Blitzball is. I think that's the least of my worries anyway. I still need to be near Sekki, at least for the time being. Sure, he's ten now, but he's still too young to fend for himself and Terran is out at sea all the time. So what do I want to do with my life?_'

"Kaiya?"

Hakaiya was snapped out of her musings by Sekkachi. He was sitting in the middle of the room, on the lavish-looking woven rug.

"Yes?" she asked, returning to her sewing.

"Do you miss Mom and Dad?" he inquired, looking at her with those big pale blue eyes, so much like her own.

"Everyday," Hakaiya answered honestly. "But we have to remember that we are lucky to still have each other. And we can't dwell. We have to move on with our lives someday."

Sekkachi was silent for a few minutes before he turned to Hakaiya again; "If you could have stopped it, you would have, right?"

Hakaiya's face became very serious; "I would have done everything in my power to stop their deaths, Sekki."

'_That's it!'_ Hakaiya thought to herself. She snipped the threads on her sewing and folded the newly repaired net neatly before blowing out of the house at top speed. She ran down to where the Raven was docked and located the captain.

"Very good work, as always Hakaiya," the weathered man said. He wasn't much older than 40 or so, but the captain of the Raven had the wisdom of a very old man. He had survived 5 Calms. This was going on his sixth, when it finally came. "See Hido on your way out and he will pay you."

"Actually, sir," Hakaiya began. "I was wondering if I had time to speak to Terran for just a few minutes."

"Of course," the captain said with a smile. "We don't make port until tomorrow. He's just doing some work in the rigging right now. I'll get him."

It wasn't long before Terran could be spotted climbing down the mast out of the rigging. He hustled over to Hakaiya with the agility of a sailor.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to be a seamstress for the rest of my life, Terran," Hakaiya said in all seriousness.

"And I don't want to be a fisherman, but that's not the point is it?" Terran asked.

"I want to avenge Mom and Dad, and your parents as well. I want to stop Spira's suffering. I want to be a Summoner," Hakaiya proclaimed.

Terran looked a little taken aback. He then sighed; "I didn't tell you this, but I've been saving a little money with each trip we make, and I'm sure that we can manage to pay for your training and pilgrimage, if you are serious about this."

"I've never been more serious, Terran," Hakaiya said. "I want to do this."

"We make port tomorrow," Terran said. "But I'm sure we can take you down to the Temple sometime soon and ask about this."

"Thank you, Terran!" Hakaiya cried, throwing herself in to hug him around his waist.

"You're very welcome, Hakaiya," he said.

***********

Very early the next morning, while Sekkachi was still asleep, Terran brought Hakaiya down the long path through the forest to the temple. It was barely dawn, and the Raven wasn't due to make port for a few hours, so Terran had chosen that time to go inquire at the temple.

One of the priests was lighting lights, and a few fisherman were praying for safe travels. Hakaiya walked slowly forward and performed the prayer to the priest.

"My name is Hakaiya," she said quietly. "And I have come to ask for the honor to be trained as a Summoner of Yevon."

The priest prayed back, setting his lighter down at a nearby table; "It is always so nice to see a young one so honestly eager about helping the world. But young lady, becoming a Summoner takes discipline, practice, determination, and drive. Do you believe you have these things?"

"Some, sir," Hakaiya said, looking the priest directly in the eye, showing no sign of timidity. "But with training, I can have all those things."

"We ask that our Summoners go through their training between the ages of 11 and 15. How old are you, young lady?"

"13, sir," Hakaiya said.

The priest nodded and turned to her; "As of now, we are not training new summoners. We are quite busy with accommodating the summoners on their pilgrimage. Come to us when a new High Summoner is appointed."

Hakaiya must have looked very disappointed when she turned to leave, for the priest stopped her.

"Young lady," he called. "Now would be a good time to choose and start training with your guardians. Not to mention you should learn a useful trade should you need to defend yourself."

Hakaiya nodded and walked out of the temple towards the village, the fire in her flaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- To Become a Summoner**

_When the priest told me that I should begin training guardians, I already knew whom I would pick. Terran would be one; he was my guardian long before I chose to become a Summoner. Sekkachi would be my other one. Terran took up swordsmanship on his days off of the boat. Sekkachi showed an aptitude for the bow. And then, something happened…_

Nearly a year passed after Hakaiya went and inquired at the temple. Terran still worked on the fishing boat. Soon after he turned 17, he began to train with a sword. One of his shipmates knew a certain way of swordsmanship, so he trained Terran as much as he could. Sekkachi, when he turned 11, took up archery mostly to help hunt fiends in the forest.

When Hakaiya heard about their training, she knew she wanted to make them her guardians. She didn't trust anyone else. Hakaiya herself began training with a local with something called the Switchblade Staff, a short staff that channels magic as well as uses a small, retractable blade on the end. She had the agility to use it effectively and her master wasn't the only one who noticed.

She was at the garment supplier's store one day, a few weeks after she turned 14, repairing a dress for one of the ladies. The man turned to her, her small hands working the intricate work.

"Hakaiya?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, flipping her now long red hair out of her eyes and pushing her braid back over her shoulder.

"I heard you inquired at the temple to become a Summoner," he said, reaching under the counter.

"About a year ago, yes," Hakaiya said, straitening and stretching her back.

He tapped his chin with his forefinger and stared off into space for a few minutes before returning to work.

"Is there a particular reason you ask?" Hakaiya asked.

"Not really," he said, not looking up from the pile of cloth he was working on.

Hakaiya shrugged and returned to work.

***********

It was one of those rare evenings when they could all be together. Terran's was currently on vacation from the fishing boat. Sekkachi came home early that night and Hakaiya had gotten most of her sewing done at the store, so she had very little to do when she came home. It had been a very good day, all things considered. They had all made a mutual agreement to go to bed relatively early and sleep in the next day to catch up on some much needed sleep.

However, sometime around midnight, a horn blew in the harbor. It was so loud, it woke up the entire small village. A young man was standing on the bow of the boat, screaming at the top of his lungs and waving his arms frantically, but he was still too far away to be intelligible.

Hakaiya reached for her sleeping gown and rushed to the door. Terran woke, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"What is it?" he asked, stretching. "What time is it?"

"It's around midnight, but there's big news in the harbor," Hakiaya exclaimed.

Terran moved rather quickly when he felt it was urgent, because it felt like only moments before he rolled across the floor to stand next to her. They rushed outside with half the village, gathering in the harbor.

The man's boat finally made port. He took a vantage point on the broad side of the boat.

"Lady Issandra has defeated Sin! The Calm has come!" he shouted.

A great cheer rose throughout the town. Terran, laughing and cheering, swept a half smiling, half shocked, Hakaiya into his arms and spun her around. She knew what this meant. In a few days, she would go inquire at the temple.

The celebration felt like it lasted for days. People seemed so happy; wives no longer had to worry about their fisherman husbands on the sea, and the fisherman no longer had to worry about having no home to come back to. Hakaiya reveled in this peace as she versed herself in the teachings, waiting some time before going back to the temple.

It was one late afternoon when the cynic in her finally came through. She was reading a compilation of the teachings she borrowed from the temple and a certain line struck her.

_Only when humanity is pure enough and atoned for their evils will Sin finally die. Until then, Sin is eternal._

Hakaiya sighed. The Sin that killed her parents was dead, yes, but Sin was Sin, right? She knew just by reading the teachings that humankind would never be pure enough to abolish Sin. It would always come back. Could she still fight Sin, despite the futility of it?

The next morning, she went to the temple in the "proper attire of an apprentice summoner." The garment supplier had made it for her; a simple, pale pink sleeveless robe with a V-neck, a flap across the back of her shoulders, and a separated bottom piece that scalloped on the end with a dark red trim. Her red hair was pulled back into a braid and her blue eyes were determined.

"I see you have returned," a voice said from behind her, startling her. The same priest from a year ago, his face much kinder now, was standing behind her.

"I told you," Hakaiya said. "I want to become a Summoner, and I want to be trained here."

The priest nodded; "You understand that, to become High Summoner would be a great honor, but to achieve that honor, you must die. You must sacrifice your life for the sake of Spira. Can you do that?"

Hakaiya had not known about that little wrinkle. She gulped and tried to remove the fears from her eyes; "Yes."

"Then come with me," the priest said, leading her into one of the small rooms.

Summoner training was rigorous physically, spiritually, and emotionally. There were only six of her fellow islanders training with her. She had expected more. Three of them quit within the week, and in the months that followed all but one other dropped out of the training.

Each day started out with an hour of prayer to Yevon and the Fayth that they should accept her to become one of their followers. After that was combat training with her weapon. Becoming well versed in the teachings was also a part of it.

It was only after two years of this training that Hakaiya was finally allowed to learn how to summon, to call on the Fayth and control it. It was a difficult task to concentrate that long to summon that much power, especially without a genuine Fayth to control.

It seemed barely months, but the years rolled by in a blur of maintaining her training as well as her job. The garment supplier she had worked so much for over the years gave her plenty of time off for her training. She felt she hadn't thanked her enough for making her apprentice robes. When she mentioned it, he brushed her off.

"When you become High Summoner someday, Hakaiya, that will be thanks enough for me."

A day finally came when Hakaiya was to learn the arts of the Summoner, specifically the sending. When she was 19, one of the priestesses of the temple walked her through the steps of the dance required for a Sending. She also explained the mindset.

"You will probably be expected to Send more than once, Hakaiya. It is a service that Summoners perform to the villages they pass through. You must remain as detached as you possibly can through this process while still remaining in the compassionate mindset that this process requires."

It was possibly harder than learning to Summon, really. The emotional mindset of the Sending was difficult to maintain. Hakaiya hoped that, when she became a true Summoner, she would be able to perform the Sending without breaking out in tears.

Finally, there were only a few things left in her training: sanctioning her guardians, and her final acceptance of the Fayth. Only a few months before her final test, however, something tragic happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Calm Has Ended**

_I think at the end of every Calm, people pray that maybe _this _will be the last time they have to worry about Sin. I don't think people will ever see that kind of peace. If one were to go by what the teachings say, humanity can never be so pure. One bad egg will always feed Sin. So that day on Killika, I knew what had to be done…_

Eight years. Eight long years since Sin had attacked Luca. Hakaiya, Terran, and Sekkachi had done some growing up since then. Hakaiya had trimmed her hair, which fell thick and strait down her back in beautiful auburn tresses, to just past her shoulder blades. Terran, conversely, had let his hair grow out. He stopped working on the Raven a few months before. Sekkachi had grown the most noticeably. He had nearly exceeded Terran in height. His blonde hair was cropped unevenly and kept out of his eyes with a headband. He had filled out immensely, especially in his arms from all the archery he did.

Hakaiya visited the temple every day to complete her training. One day, while she was in her silent prayer and meditation, the priest put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Hakaiya," he said softly. "But may we talk?"

"Of course," Hakaiya answered, rising from her kneeling position.

"Hakaiya, I have trained you for six years. I think you are ready to go before the Fayth and begin your pilgrimage."

"But…" Hakaiya was speechless. The other apprentice, according to the priestess training him, wasn't even close and Hakaiya felt he was doing so much better than her. "I don't understand. I thought I still had so much more to go! If this has anything to do with the Calm ending so abruptly…"

"Hakaiya, the Calm could have been eternal and I would have told you today that you are ready." The priest's weathered face drew up in a smile as he grabbed her shoulders. "Tomorrow, you will go before the Fayth."

*********

Terran was practicing his sword techniques. His hair was swept back from his face and yet flowed freely with his agile movements. His lithe muscles strained with moving the huge sword around. Sekkachi was in the back, practicing with his new bow. It was large, almost as tall as its user, and strait through the middle and curved around the top halves. He looked up the path towards the temple, waiting for Hakaiya to come home in a few hours. Lately, her training sessions had been shorter and shorter and Terran didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

However, she had only been at the temple for an hour or so that day before he saw her emerge from the trees. Her face was shocked at best. Terran ran forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hakaiya, what's wrong?" he asked in an excited voice, his eyes wide.

"The priests have told me that the time has come for me to go before the Fayth," she managed. "Should the Fayth accept me, we begin my pilgrimage tomorrow."

Hakaiya wished she could spend all day in silent prayer or meditation, but that wasn't the case. There were only a million and one things to do, and it would require all three of them to work their butts off to pull it off. Not to mention… she didn't tell them about the little wrinkle that if she were to go on her pilgrimage and succeed, she was going to die.

Terran was with Hido, currently co-captain on the Raven. They were plotting out a good course for them to take and working on passage for ships.

"I would recommend heading south first to Besaid. That way the loop-around is only to Luca, not Gagazet. With Sin out there, the less time you spend on the water, the better."

"I agree," Terran said, marking it on his map. "Now I just have to do some shopping. Sekkachi is talking to the armorer. Seeing if we can't get outfitted with some stuff that can actually protect us."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Hido said. "Tradition around here is we give our summoners what they need for their pilgrimage. Hakaiya should be overwhelmed with gifts by the end of the day."

And it was true. Sekkachi had gotten them in for an armor fitting easily. Terran was outfitted with a maile vest with a red cloth/leather piece over it, heavy leather gloves, loose-fitting pants, and sturdy boots. Sekkachi was fitted with a loose-fitting jacket, cloth pants with heavy boots, an archery flap over his left thigh, and clothe-and-leather strapped gloves. Hakaiya was given a leather-and-silk set, with a red, long-sleeved, high-necked snug shirt, a matching skirt and boots. What made them so queer were the geometric patterns in gold across the fabric. She was also given a lavish red coat with a high, popped collar and gold embroideries.

Hakaiya's trainer also gave her a very special weapon. It was a switchblade staff, named Destiny Heart. It was deep red, had a long strait blade hidden in it, and a garnet on the end, protected by a lace pattern.

Throughout the day, they had supplies given and sold at highly discounted prices. They packed it all into a rucksack and piled it neatly in one of the corners of their little house. But Hakaiya was worried

They spent all this money, and everyone was so kind… but what if she failed? What if the Fayth deemed her unworthy? What would happen to her? Would she die? Would she just try again after more training? Would she never be a summoner?

The questions kept Hakiya up most of the night, so she spent sleepless hours looking over the glistening water. Her nervousness was able to go away when she sat in a silent, meditative state. It wasn't gone, but it went from a nagging pain to a little twitch very quickly. Before she knew it, Terran was shaking her shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily, stretching.

"It's just before Dawn," Terran whispered. "It's almost time for your test."

Hakaiya stood and changed into her clothing given to her by the amorer, opting out of the jacket in the stifling heat. She would be lucky if the Fayth would accept her at all, let alone quickly, so they had arranged for her test to start very early.

The walk to the temple was silence. Neither of them needed to talk. As they entered the temple, almost empty at the early hour, Hakaiya's mentor greeted them warmly.

"Proceed through the Cloister of Trials to the Chamber of the Fayth," he said formally. "It is there you shall receive your Aeon."

Hakaiya was silent until she reached the Chamber. The fire had been fascinating, and she wondered what sort of technology or magic could have been used to create such an effect.

"Sekkachi and I will be waiting out here for you when you're done," Terran said simply. He then turned his back to her as she took a deep breath and ventured in to accept her future.

***********

Sekkachi was nervous about this whole thing. He wasn't stupid. When Hakaiya had told him no summoner ever survived the pilgrimage, the way she said it portrayed to him that _she _wouldn't either. It caused shivers to run up and down his spine. Why should his sister sacrifice herself for empty vengeance? This wasn't the same Sin. That Sin was dead. He wouldn't let her make it to Zanarkand. Some other summoner could die for no reason. Hakaiya could go on this stupid pilgrimage, but she wasn't going to die. Sekkachi swore it.

"Sekkachi?" Terran asked. Sekkachi hadn't even heard him come in. "Is she OK?"

"I haven't heard anything," Sekkachi said gently. There wasn't no protecting her if she died receiving her aeon.

"She's been in there for hours," Terran said with a sigh. He leaned against the wall, exuding this authority and power that Sekkachi had always longed for. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Well, I guess she'll come out when she's ready," Sekkachi attempted to exude Terran's air by mimicking his pose. He sighed and tousled his blonde hair and allowed his blue eyes, the eyes that he looked into when he saw his sister. He was tired and cranky and not feeling well. If she passed this final test, she would become a summoner. They would leave _that day._ The first day of the rest of her life, if she had it her way.

Suddenly… the stone door slid open and Hakaiya staggered out.

"I can't believe it!" she said as she dazedly fell into Terran's waiting arms. "I did it… I'm a summoner!"


End file.
